What Could Have Been
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Louise and Maddie get into Yale. Are roomies with Paris and Rory. Logan, Finn, and Colin are roomies all at Yale as well. Logan meets Rory at YDN. Sparks fly.But Rory has a dark past. Will a mystery man from Rory's past change her future? ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

Louise heard a knock on the door. She turned and walked to the door. She glanced at her watch. It was 9:30 at night. She opened the door to see Madeline standing there.

" Maddie! What are you doing here so late at night?" she smiled at the brunette. Louise opened the door wider and let her best friend in.

" I'm so nervous about tomorrow. Are you Louise?"

Louise closed the door. Tomorrow was their first year of college. The girls were both nervous. It had been a miracle that they'd both been accepted to the world's best college, Yale.

" Yeah. Hey my parents are out of town this weekend. Do you want to sleepover?" Louise asked Madeline.

Madeline shook her head. " I can't. I don't have any of my stuff, or clothes with me."

" You can borrow something on mine to wear tomorrow. We can get ready together and everything. It will be fun. Please stay, Maddie."

" Aww… thanks Louise." Madeline went over and hugged Louise.

" Sure thing, Maddie, you're my best friend."

The girls talked for a while then went to bed. They needed to be well rested for tomorrow.

Rory Gilmore walked out of her bedroom. She looked in the hallway mirror. She looked great. Smiling she went to find her mother.

" Mom! Let's go I'm ready," Rory said looking in the living room. She smiled even more when she saw her mother sitting down drinking coffee.

" Rory-Hun, you look so grown up," Lorelai said looking at her daughter.

" Mom. School. We still have to bring all my stuff and I have to check out the Yale Daily News." Rory looked at her watch it was 8:00.

" Got time for Luke's?" Lorelai asked mockingly.

" Of course. Plus we need his help bringing in all my stuff to Yale."

Lorelai nodded and grabbed her purse and headed for the door. The plan was to convince Luke to come and help them. If he'd drive his truck they could fit a lot more of her stuff in and only have to make one trip.

The friendly Luke Danes greeted Rory and Lorelai at the door to his Diner. The two girls loved Luke's Diner and went there every day. But things were going to change since Rory was now going to Yale. Luke would only see Rory on the weekend and on holidays.

Rory and Lorelai sat down and ordered their breakfast. It would be a long day.

" Louise. Wake up." Madeline shook her friend awake. Louise groggily woke up.

" Hi, Maddie," Louise yawned, " Ready for college?" She asked sitting up.

Madeline nodded. " I can't wait to meet all the hunky college guys," Madeline sighed.

Louise laughed and stood up. The two girls went to eat breakfast and then got ready for school.

Rory stood in front of her dorm room. It was _her _room, although she was sharing it with three other girls. She sighed in anticipation to meet her roomies. She took a deep breath and opened the door. To her unbelief she saw Paris Geller sitting on the couch reading a book.

" Paris!" Rory walked over to her friend and hugged her. " This is great that we're roomies. Do you know the other two girls? Have they arrived yet?"

Paris shook her head. " They haven't showed up yet."

Just then the door opened again and in walked Louise and Madeline.

" What are you guys doing here?" Paris asked. " You guys got into Yale?"

They nodded. Rory smiled. " That's great." She ran over and hugged them.

" I have to get the rest of my stuff. Be right back." Rory left her room to go find her mother and Luke.

Logan Huntzberger walked to his dorm. This was his second year at Yale. He had a good feeling about this year. As he walked towards his room he saw that the door was slightly opened. Good, he thought, his roommates were already there. He hoped they weren't complete idiots like last year's.

From a distance he heard the distinctive Australian accent of one of his best friends, Finn. Logan dropped his bag on the floor next to the door and walked in.

" Fin? Is this your dorm?" Logan asked happily.

Finn nodded, "Ay. Colin's gonna be late."

" Colin's coming. This is great," Logan was going to be roomies with his two best friends, " Who's the third roomy?"

" The Administrator called. Our third roomy had an accident. He won't be here."

" That sad, but I'm happy its just us. Look, Finn, I'm going to go check out the YDN. My dad told the editor I would be there first thing today."

" Ay, Logan. See ya later."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for all of you who read the first chapter, I made a type-o, RORY DOESN'T HAVE CLASSES ON HER FIRST DAY. (I changed that) I'm Canadian and didn't know that in Stay-away colleges you don't have classes on the first day. A faithful reader pointed that out. In Canada we don't have many colleges like that, at least not where I live. Thanks and enjoys. Thanks to all the reviews. Keep it up.

……………………………………

" Rory go on ahead, me and Luke can finish bringing in your stuff," Lorelai told her daughter. Rory hugged her mom and ran off.

Her grandfather had told her about the Yale newspaper and how that if she wanted to be on it that she should be there the first. Rory was looking through her purse trying to find the paper with the room number on it, when she bumped into someone.

Rory would have fallen to the ground if that person hadn't grabbed a hold of her. Rory looked up to see the most handsome face staring down at her, holding her.

" Ahem," Rory looked down at were the boy was still holding her. He blushed and quickly let go. Rory smiled. " Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going."

" It's ok." The boy shrugged. " I'm Logan Huntzberger." Logan extended his hand for Rory to shake.

" Rory Gilmore." Rory shook his hand. " Sorry, I'm in a rush. I have to find this room and I lost my paper and…"

Logan held onto her hand. " Calm down. I can help you. What room?"

Rory looked confused. " The YDN room."

Logan smiled. " You're trying out for the paper?" Logan asked and started walking away. Rory followed him.

" Yes. I need to, I want to be a journalist." Logan nodded and stopped in front of a door.

" The YDN is behind these doors." Logan took Rory's hand and walked in.

A man was sitting there reading a newspaper. He looked up when he saw them come in. On his desk Rory saw a little sign that read editor.

" Logan," the man said and stood up. Logan dropped Rory's hand and shook the editor's hand.

" Doyle. My father wanted me to show up first thing this morning."

" Yes," Doyle said then turned to Rory.

Logan smiled. " That's Rory Gilmore. She wants a place here on the paper."

Doyle nodded. " Miss. Gilmore, Are you a first year here?"

Rory nodded. Doyle shook his head. " The paper is full this year, sorry. Maybe try next year."

Doyle turned back to Logan. " Your father wants you to buck up this year. He wants you to do more on the paper."

Logan nodded. " I will, on one condition," Doyle sighed but nodded. " Rory works as my partner."

Doyle started to shake his head then stopped. " If you promise to complete your assignments fine."

Rory was beaming. Logan smiled. " It's a deal."

Logan took Rory's hand again and left the office leaving Doyle sweating.

" Logan. Thank you so much. I wouldn't have been on the paper if it weren't for you. I owe you big time."

Logan nodded. " I agree. How about going to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Rory blushed. " Alright."

Logan walked her to her dorm. " I'll meet you here at 6:00 tomorrow night alright?"

Rory nodded. " Thanks, Logan, and I'm looking forward to our date."

Rory walked inside her dorm. She walked into the room with her name on it. Her mom was standing there making her bed.

" Aww Mom! Thanks. Great news!"

Lorelai smiled and sat down on the now made bed and patted the space next to her. Rory sat down and faced her mom.

" So I was walking, trying to find the YDN room when I bumped into this totally hot guy, named Logan. He showed me to the room and introduced me to the editor. The editor told me that the paper was full already and that he couldn't use me. The editor really needed Logan, so Logan told him that he'd only work if I worked with him, as his partner." Rory squealed.

Lorelai looked at her happy daughter knowing that there was more. " And…" She asked.

" He asked me to dinner tomorrow night." Rory jumped up and twirled around. " Mom, you have to help me pick out the perfect dress."

Lorelai got up. " Honey…" she said quietly. " Is this your first date since…" she couldn't say it. Rory's smiled faded and she nodded grimly. " That was along time ago though, Hun. Logan seems really nice."

Rory nodded. " Will you help me… hey where's Luke?"

Lorelai laughed. " Luke left awhile ago. I told him I'd call him when I needed a lift."

Rory smiled. " I'm glad things are working out good with you too."

Lorelai nodded and helped Rory unpack. " After we unpack, I'll help you choose the perfect outfit." Rory hugged her mom. " Thanks, Mom."

The two unpacked then tried to find something to wear. Finally they decided on Rory's pink dress with gold trimming under the torso.

The next day Rory got up early and got ready for her classes. This week was just trying out the classes. Rory had tons of classes that she wanted to try.

After her classes she went back to her dorm and started getting ready for her date. Paris knocked on Rory's door then came in.

" Rory…" Paris said smiling. " So who's the guy?"

Rory grinned and stood up. " Oh just this great guy I met the other day at the YDN. Logan Huntzberger… he seems really sweet."

" Logan Huntzberger?" Paris screamed. Rory stared at her strangely then nodded.

Paris looked at Rory. " Logan Huntzberger is Mitchum Huntzberger's son." Rory stood there not catching on.

" Rory! Mitchum is like THE most important person is the newspaper world. You are so lucky. They are also filthy rich. Richer than your grandparents."

Rory looked shocked. Then smiled. " So then I must look perfect." Rory twirled around. " How do I look?" Rory asked Paris.

" Great, Rory." Rory heard a knock on the door. " That's him, Paris. I got to go." Rory picked up her purse and walked to the door.

Rory opened the door to find Logan in a tux. " Hi, Logan. Let's go." Rory smiled as he took her hand and headed towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I hope to reach 100 reviews. Please help by R & R. Reading and reviewing lol. Thanks.

……………………….

Rory watched Logan as he drove to the restaurant. Rory felt sick to her stomach. She shouldn't be going out. Not so soon after _the incident. _As they drove to the restaurant in silence Rory thought about that day a few years ago.

Rory walked out of her apartment crying. She had thought that he'd support her. That he'd understand. That it had been a mistake… 'Jess… I'm pregnant,' had been the wrong thing to tell him.

He'd left her to have to deal with her pregnancy all by herself. Of course her mother had been there to help as well as Luke, who wanted to kill his nephew.

Those few months had been hard for Rory. She'd felt so ashamed to be pregnant at 17.

A few weeks later Rory had gone to the doctor for a checkup. Only to find out that she'd lost the child. Rory had been sad yet happy at the same time. Yes, she would have kept the child, like her mother had, but the timing was wrong.

Rory turned at stared at Logan, scared. Would he be different from her past… from Jess?

They turned into a parking lot and Logan got out. He walked over to her door and opened it for her. Despite Rory's mixed feelings about tonight she smiled at him in appreciate of his gentleman qualities.

They walked inside and were seated immediately.

Logan started with some small talk.

" So… we are going to be working together at the YDN…"

Rory nodded. " Thanks so much Logan. I really needed to be on it."

" Well I worked on it last year so Doyle knows me."

Last year? It finally hit her. That's why Doyle knew him. He was a second-year student at Yale. Logan knew that she was a first-year and he still wanted to date her? Wow.

" Hmm. So your father is Mitchum Huntzberger. Wow… that must be fun meeting all important people."

Logan shook his head. " Not really."

They ordered the food and started eating. About half way through their meal Rory stopped mid-bite. It was the song; her and Jess' song, In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel.

Fight it, Rory, Rory thought to herself. That's all over…

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Then they streamed down her face. Logan had looked up to see why she'd stopped eating to see her in tears.

" Rory? Are you alright?" He asked her softly and then berated himself. Of course she wasn't ok.

Rory shook her head and got up and ran to the lady's room. Logan sat there stunned. What had happened? Had he done something wrong?

Logan was confused. He knew that something serious must have happened to make her cry like that. He also knew that she'd be in there for a while. He needed to call Stephanie, one of his best friends, and pretty good with the dating stuff. She'd know what he'd done wrong.

Logan pulled out his cell phone and called Stephanie.

" Hello?"

" Honor? What are you doing there?" Logan asked surprised to hear his sister picking up at Stephanie's house.

" Oh, me and Stephanie are having a slumber party. I'll hand her over to you."

Stephanie pressed the speakerphone button and then said hello.

" Logan? What are you doing calling? I thought you had a date."

" I do… listen I need your help. We drove to this fancy restaurant, we talked about the paper and Mitchum, ordered, and then half way through our meal my date starts crying and runs to the washroom. Plus I swear I didn't say anything wrong."

Just then Logan heard Honor burst out laughing. Oh great, Logan thought, they'd put him on speakerphone.

" I really don't know what happened Logan. Sorry."

" It's ok. Here she comes. Bye." Logan quickly put away his phone and watched Rory approach and sit down.

" Rory. Are you feeling better?"

Rory looked at him and blushed. He must think she was a crybaby. If she wanted a chance with him she'd have to explain. She took a bite of food then started.

" The song that placed before made me cry it was my old boyfriend and mine's song."

" Oh." Logan nodded understandably.

" We'd gone out for almost a year…" Rory stopped there before she started to cry again.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence then Logan drove back to Yale. At Rory's dorm Logan smiled down at her.

" I know tonight was bad because of the song and all, but I'd like to take you out again soon."

After all that he wanted to go out with her again?

" Umm…ok… I'll see you tomorrow at the paper." Logan nodded then left.

Rory let herself in to find three girls ready to pounce for details.

" I filled in Maddie and Louise on your date. We want details. What was it like dating Huntzberger?"

Rory shook her head. The girls sat down on the couch.

" I totally blew it. He took me to this fancy restaurant and half way through our meal I ran to the washroom crying."

The three girls stared. Finally Louise broke the silence. " What happened?"

" They played Jess' and mine's song."

The girls gasped. They all knew the story. Maddie hugged Rory.

" It will be ok, Ror." Maddie comforted her friend.

" I told him about Jess… well that we'd gone out for almost a year… I left the rest out. After dinner he told me that he wanted to date me again. I guess we'll talk tomorrow at the YDN."

Maddie squealed. " That's great, Ror."

Rory nodded and walked to bed; tired, confused and agitated.

Rory quickly emailed her mom with the details on her flop of a date then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all those reviewers... and i want to apologize for it taking so long... going on vaca soon so it might be a little while i hope not though.

Chapter 4...

Rory woke up to the annoying Paris standing over her.

" You'll be late for your first day at the YDN. Get up!" Paris said, shaking Rory.

Rory jumped out of bed. She couldn't be late for her first day at the YDN. Plus after all Logan had done to help her get a position there.

Rory looked at her watch. She had one hour before the meeting started. Rory sighed. She wouldn't have enough time for breakfast. She walked to the bathroom and started getting ready.

A few minutes later Rory heard a knock on the door. Rory opened the door to find Madeline standing there holding a paper bag.

" Paris told me that you were running late, so I went and got coffee and strudels." Rory smiled and thanked her, taking the bag into the living room. She sat down, still in her pajamas, ate her strudel and drank her coffee.

Then she quickly got up, got dressed then raced out the door.

When Rory got there, everyone was standing near Doyle waiting for him to start handing out the assignments. Rory saw Logan and went to stand next to him. Logan smiled as Doyle started handing out the assignments.

"… Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore… Entertainment… I want you two to write a review on the new school play…"

Doyle stated, then continued with the next handout. Rory smiled at Logan. This could be fun.

After Doyle handed out all the assignments, Logan escorted Rory to his usual desk. Rory smiled and pulled up a chair. Logan turned on his computer and waited for it to load up. " I'll check what time the play starts tomorrow," Logan said.

Logan turned to Rory, suddenly nervous being around her. This was really weird for Logan. He had never had trouble talking to girls before. But when he was around Rory he felt different, nervously.

Logan stared at Rory for a few minutes, watching her looking around the room, taking everything in.

" Hey, Rory?" Logan said softly. Rory turned and stared at him.

" Yeah?"

Logan stared into Rory's baby blue eyes. Rory just stared at him, waiting.

" I'm glad we're working together." Logan smiled.

Rory blushed and looked away. " Yeah…"

Logan turned back to the computer and got onto the school's site. Then checked out when the next play would be. It was tomorrow night at six or the next day at nine.

Logan turned back to Rory and asked her which time she preferred. Rory told him that she would prefer tomorrow because she would be busy studying the day after.

So it was settled. They would go to see the play tomorrow at six. Logan planned to pick her up a quarter to so that they could have good seats. Rory agreed.

The next day at precisely 5:45, Logan appeared at her door.

" Hi, Rory. Ready to go?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded, grabbing her coat, and they walked out.

Since they were early, they got good seats near the front. The play was about to begin when her cell phone rang.

Rory looked apologetically at Logan and then answered the phone.

" Hello. Rory Gilmore speaking."

" Rory," the voice on the other side said softly.

Rory paled. " Wh…at are you doing calling me…?"

Logan saw how pale she was, and was immediately concerned.

" Rory, are you alright?" Logan asked softly. But Rory didn't answer. She just sat there staring at him.

" Rory! Who was that?" the voice demanded.

" Where are you and why are you calling me?" Rory asked forcefully, trying hard not to burst out crying.

" I'm in New York again… living with my mom."

" Really now? And why are you calling me?"

Rory turned away so she could avoid the looks Logan was giving her.

" I miss you Rore…"

" What! You can't possibly. You… you…"

Rory closed her phone and stood up in tears.

" I'm sorry, Logan. Were going to have to do this tomorrow. Bye," Rory said, and then ran off. She ran all the way back to her dorm and got in her car. She took off for the one place where she knew she could find peace: Stars Hollow.

Lorelai Gilmore smiled as she walked into the living room, staring at the man sitting on her couch. She sat down next to him and put some junk food on the coffee table.

" Hi, Luke. I'm glad we're finally doing this."

Luke smiled at the woman he'd loved for eight years.

" Me too, Lore. I've waited for you eight years."

Lorelai blushed.

" Luke. I have to tell you something… something really, really important to me," Lorelai said, turning serious.

" Sure, go ahead." Luke took her hand in his.

" I'm done with just dating. I want a real relationship, one that will last, and I want it with you."

Luke pulled Lorelai in his arms and hugged her.

" Me too, Lore. Me too."

Luke lowered his face to hers. Lorelai closed her eyes and could almost feel his lips, when there was a knocking on the door; a loud knocking, more like pounding.

As much as Lorelai didn't want to move, the pounding got louder. Lorelai sent Luke an apology with her eyes and then got up. She walked to the door.

" This better be an emergency," Lorelai muttered, then opened the door.

There at the door stood Rory. " Rory, Hon. You look terrible. What happened?"

Rory shook her head and walked in, not looking in the living room but going straight to her room. Lorelai followed, extremely concerned.

" I was sort of on another date with Logan when HE called, Mom."

Lorelai gasped. " Jess?" Lorelai said in a whisper.

Rory nodded and got into bed. She lay there in tears. Lorelai sat down next to her and tried to comfort her.

Just then Luke appeared in her room. He walked inside and kneeled on the floor, looking upset.

" Jess called you?" he asked, enraged that his nephew would do that to Rory after all this time.

" Luke? What are you doing here?" Rory asked, looking at him.

" Hon, me and Luke were sort of on a date."

Rory sat up. " I'm sorry to have ruined your date."

" It's ok, Rory. I got to go, Lore. I'm going to teach that punk a lesson once and for all."

Luke got up and stormed out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. A lot of you liked the 'Papa Luke' at the end of the last chapter, so here is some more 'Papa Luke'.

Check out username 'Winny Foster' for some great LIT's and some great ROGAN's. THANKS.

Enjoy…

Luke stormed out of Lorelai's house in frenzy. He got into his jeep and drove to his apartment. He parked his car and walked into his diner. Luke sat down and sighed. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed a bite to eat then climbed back into his jeep and took off for New York City and Jess.

Luke arrived at his destination at a quarter after eight. He sighed as he got out of his jeep and walked up the walk to the door. Luke took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Soon the door opened and Liz appeared.

" Hey, Sis. I need to talk to Jess," Luke said walking inside.

Liz closed the door and followed him. " Is everything alright? It's 8:20."

Luke shook his head and walked upstairs to Jess' old room, which Luke assumed he was in. Luke pounded on the door.

" Jess! Open the door we need to talk."

Luke heard Jess get up; turn off his music, then came and opened the door.

" Luke? Come inside." Jess opened the door and let Luke in. Luke walked in and motioned for Liz to leave. She nodded and left the two alone.

" How could you, Jess? How could you put her through all that pain again? She loved you and you bailed at the first complication. She was hurt for months."

Jess sighed. " It was more than a little complication! She was pregnant. Plus all I did was call her. I miss her. I need her."

Luke looked like he was going to strangle Jess. Jess stepped back.

" Well you shouldn't have! You left her when she needed you and calling only made her upset."

" Luke… I really didn't mean too. I think I still love her. I needed to hear her voice. And what's with the guy she was that she was with?"

" Huh? Oh, Lorelai told me something early about a date. Some rich guy named Logan."

" Oh great. Just what I need!" Jess paced back and forth.

" Luke, I need to see her and apologize for everything. Please let me. If after I talk with her, she wants me to leave, I promise I will."

Luke sighed. He knew his nephew would do what he wanted, despite what he said.

" Fine. But don't break her heart again, Jess. Don't you dare! "

Luke left the room and went downstairs. Liz was waiting in the living room.

" Liz. Can I stay the night?"

" Of course, Big Brother." Liz smiled and hugged Luke. Then went down the hall to the guest room.

Back in the Hollow…

Lorelai sighed as she watched her daughter slowly fall asleep. Jess, oh how she hated that punk. Lorelai covered Rory then went into the living room and called Luke, just to make sure that he was all right.

The rest of the week went by fairly quick. Rory and Logan finally reviewed the play, and Luke had come back home after a few days with his sister.

Rory sighed as she lay down on her bed. She had had her first day of classes and boy was she tired. Things had been a little weird around Logan that day.

Rory was about to start reading when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly got up and went to answer it. Rory stopped at the hall mirror and made sure she looked ok. She hoped that it was Logan at the door, coming to ask her out again.

Rory slowly opened the door and almost fell over. She stared at the person in complete shock and then slammed the door in his face.

" Go away, Jess. Leave me alone," Rory said trying not to cry.

" Rory. We need to talk."

Luckily Rory's roommates were out shopping. Rory turned and faced the door then slowly opened it.

" Fine. But only a few minutes," Rory said standing by the open door. " Jess… w…why are you here?"

" Rory. I'm so sorry for all the things I've done in the past. I should never have left you when you told me you where pregnant. I should have stayed by your side."

Jess stepped closer to Rory and put his arms around her.

" The truth is, Rory, I still love you very much." Jess leaned in for a kiss.

Rory stepped backwards. " Jess! What's wrong with you? You broke my heart when you left. I can't just pretend you didn't."

" Rory, that's a long time ago. I'm sorry."

Once again Jess stepped forward trying to kiss her. Rory stepped backwards then slapped him.

" Stop it, Jess. We're over!" Rory said falling to the ground, crying.

Jess looked at her, upset. He knew that she wanted him. He was about to hug her when out of nowhere a guy appeared and soccer-punched him in the face. Jess fell down from the sudden force.

" Leave her alone, Creep." Logan stared at a scared looking Rory, sitting on the floor. Logan could only imagine what this creep had tried to do.

Jess got up and tried to punch Logan, but Logan dodged and Jess went flying into the hallway.

Logan quickly went to Jess' side and held him down.

" If you ever try to touch her again, you Creep, I'll kill you," Logan said getting up.

Logan stared at Rory, who seemed to have passed out. He went over to Rory and picked her up. He carried her inside and quickly closed the door, so that creep wouldn't get any ideas of trying to fight him again.

" Rory. Are you all right? Rory wake up." Logan gently shook her before placing her gently on the couch.

When Rory didn't stir Logan started to get scared. But who could he call? If he called the nurse she'd think he was involved in making her pass out.

Logan sighed then in idea hit him. He'd call Paris. He went into Rory's room and found Paris' cell number.

……………………

Sorry for the suspense. But you'll just have to wait for more. By the way I love Jess as well as Logan but for now he had to get beat up. Please remember to review thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all who reviewed. I finally have more than 50 reviews, YAY. Sorry to have left you at a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy.

……………………..

Logan quickly dialed Paris' cell number.

" Hello, this is Paris speaking."

" Paris! This is Logan. I went over to see Rory and some guy was there and it looked like he was harassing her, so I beat him up. Then Rory fainted. Can you come over right away? She's not waking up!"

" Ok. I'm on my way, but I won't be able to be there for a while. I need you to stay calm and follow my instructions carefully."

Logan gulped. " Ok. Tell me what to do, Paris."

" Ok. Lay her down on the floor and elevate her legs. Then check if she's breathing alright."

Logan quickly but gently did as Paris told him. " Her breathing is normal."

" Oh thank, Goodness. Now pull her legs upwards so that they're above the level of her head. Then loosen her belt if she's wearing one and any constrictive clothing."

Logan did as he was told. Then waited. Within a minute Rory woke up.

" Oh thank goodness. She woke up, Paris."

" Good. I'm still coming home. Stay with her till I get there. I should be back in an hour."

" Of course, I'll stay with her. Thanks, Paris. Bye."

Logan hung up the phone, gently picked Rory up and then carried her to the couch.

" Logan? What happened? Why are you here in my dorm room?" Rory asked in a weak voice.

" You fainted. I'm here. Don't worry. I called Paris and she told me what to do. Your fine now."

" Where's Jess?" Rory's voice low as ever.

Logan frowned. Did she actually know that creep?

" He's gone… but… you knew him?" Logan asked softly, confused.

" Yes. He was my old boyfriend. He came over and told me that he was sorry for everything. I tried to tell him that it was over but he kept on trying to kiss me. So I slapped him, and then all I remember is you coming and punching him. I forget the rest."

" Sometime right after that you fainted. But you're ok now. Do you want to watch a movie or something? Paris is on her way home, but she should be here in an hour."

" Ok. Sure. Can you put in my favorite movie, Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory? It's next to the TV."

Logan smiled. " Sure thing, Ace. Do you mind if I watch it with you? Paris told me to stay with you till she comes back."

" Sure, Logan. Come."

Rory sat up so Logan could sit next to her then realized that the top of her jeans were undone. Rory faced Logan.

" Umm… Logan. Why are my pants undone?" Rory asked blushing. Logan put in the movie then turned around, his face beet red.

" Umm…Paris, told me to loosen you clothes if they were constrictive. So I did."

Rory laughed as Logan sat next to her. Rory did up her pants then turned to face Logan.

" A likely story, Huntzberger, a likely story."

Logan blushed even more. " It's true, Ace, I swear."

Rory laughed, as she got comfortable for the movie. About half way through the movie, Logan realized that Rory had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he pulled a blanket over her.

Just then the front door opened and in walked a frantic Paris, and two other girls that Logan didn't know. The only reason he knew Paris was from the YDN.

Logan shushed them. " She's fine, she's just tired."

The two other girls walked farther in and closed the door.

" So… you must be the famous Logan," Louise said flirting.

Logan smiled. " Yes, and you are?"

" Louise. This is, Maddie," Louise pointed to her best friend.

Rory moved slightly then slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

" Maddie? Louise? Paris? What are you guying doing here?" Rory yawned again then laid her head back on Logan's shoulder.

" We came as fast as we could, when we heard you fainted. Thank goodness for, Logan," Paris said.

" Well. I'm fine now… you guys can go back out if you want."

The three girls smiled understanding Rory's not so subtle plea to be alone with Logan.

" Well. I am hungry. Let's go get some food! " Maddie said and started to leave. Louise and Paris smiled following her.

" Logan. Thank you for taking care of, Jess." Rory looked up into his deep brown eyes.

Logan smiled. " Your welcome."

Logan stared into Rory's blue eyes and suddenly had the unstoppable urge to kiss her.

_Resist it, Huntzberger; she's had a tough day. Don't scare her off._

_Give her time._

Rory blinked as she stared at Logan.

_Why isn't he trying to kiss me? Doesn't he like me? I mean he fought off Jess. Why isn't he kissing me? Should I make the first move?_

Rory leaned in closer to him and smiled. " Logan…" her voice trailed off.

" Yes…" Logan smiled down at her. She was so close to him.

Rory's face turned serious. " I…I just want to now what it would be like to…" Rory lifted her head and kissed him on the lips.

When she pulled away, Logan just sat there stunned for a minute before reaching over and pulling her forward for another kiss. Rory kissed him back then placed her head on his chest.

" Rory… you might have hear rumors about me."

" Rumors?" Rory mumbled into his chest.

" Yeah. That I just date and don't have girlfriends. But I think I can be a boyfriend if the right girl came along…" Logan trailed off.

Rory shifted so that she faced Logan again. " Am I that girl, Logan?"

Logan smiled and nodded then kissed her again. Rory giggled then pulled away.

" Watch the movie, Logan."

Logan laughed as Rory nestled her head in his chest again.

" This is pretty perfect, isn't it, Logan?"

" You darn right it is, Ace," Logan said and then turned and watched the movie.

I'll try to post sooner this time. I hope you liked it, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was Saturday. Rory lay in bed thinking about her previous day. Jess had showed up at her dorm. He had acted drunk, but didn't look it. Had he been drunk? Rory asked herself.

Rory rolled over in her bed. Logan, she thought. He had been so nice. Protecting her and taking care of her after she'd fainted. Rory sighed. Was she falling for Logan Huntzberger? Rory sighed once again she knew the answer. She was definitely falling for him.

Just then her phone rang. Rory thought it might be Logan so she ran to pick it up right away.

" Hello," she said cheerfully.

" Hello."

" Jess." Rory was about to hang up, when Jess started talking fast.

" Rory. Don't hang up. Have dinner with me tonight and I promise after we've talked if you want, I promise never to see, or bother you again. I was drunk yesterday and acted way out of line. I'm so sorry, Rory. Please forgive me for that and have dinner with me?"

Rory sighed. What would Logan think about this? But she had to if she wanted to be totally free of Jess. She just wouldn't tell Logan. It was ok to do that because dinner meant nothing to her right?

" Fine. Dinner, but that's all," Rory said nervously.

" Sure thing, Ror."

Rory sighed. " What time?"

" 7:00. I'll pick you up."

" Fine." Rory hung the phone and went to get ready.

The phone rang again, but this time it was Logan. She quickly told him that she was busy tonight and couldn't see him, and that she was busy and couldn't talk. Then hung up.

That evening Rory sat on the couch waiting for Jess. She planned to eat quickly, and then leave as soon as possible.

Rory heard a knock on the door and walked over to answer it. She made sure her roommates were in their rooms then quickly opened the door and walked out.

" Jess," Rory said curtly. Jess only smiled then walked off to his car. Rory followed. Little did she know, that Logan was following them from a distance.

They drove to the restaurant in silence. Once they reached their destination, Rory got out and waited for Jess to escort her to the restaurant.

They walked in and were quickly escorted to a cozy seat by a window. The waiter then handed them two menus and left.

Rory chuckled to herself as she looked at the menu. " The Jess I knew couldn't afford to eat at a restaurant like this one," Rory said, mocking his lack of money keeping skills.

" Ouch, Gilmore. That's hitting a little below the belt. Plus, I've changed. I now can afford a little ritzyness."

Rory smiled an evil smile. " Ok Jess. Fine."

The waiter came as Rory decided to test Jess, and to have a little fun.

" If that's the case. I'll be having the lobster platter and some of your best champagne," Rory said challenging Jess with her eyes. He didn't even blink.

" Same for me," he said to the waiter. The waiter nodded, wrote down their choices and walked away.

" The Rory I knew didn't drink," Jess said smirking.

" I've changed as well. Started drinking after you left," Rory huffed then looked away.

Jess just smiled and continued watching her until their champagne came.

" Leave the bottle," Jess said politely to the waiter. The waiter nodded, smiled, then left.

Rory reached over and poured herself a glass. Then drank most of it down heavily. " Refreshing," Rory said then looked at Jess, who was watching her, amazed.

His Rory had really changed. Now she was a champagne guzzler. Jess shook his head in disbelief.

Soon their plates arrived and Rory smiled. " Yum," she said before politely digging in.

" So… I see you still don't eat you vegetables," Jess noticed when he saw Rory pushing them to the corner on her plate.

Rory smiled and drank some more wine. Jess ate his meal silently. He watched Rory eat delicately and drink heavily. He just sat there confused. What had changed to make Rory ask so… so… unlike her?

" Rory. Can we go to a park and talk some? It's close, we can walk there," Jess asked after they had finished they're meals.

Rory nodded and followed him there. Once they got to the park, they sat down on a bench. Rory smiled up at Jess.

" Rory. I've missed you. Come back to me… we can pick up from where we left off."

Rory nodded, whispered ' ok', then flung herself in his arms and kissed him soundly.

If she would have turned around at that moment she would have seen Logan, standing not so far away, tearing up; having his heart ripped right out of his body.

………………………………….

The next morning Rory awoke feeling sick to her stomach. She looked around the room, disoriented. Where was she? Then it all came back to her, the previous night and all its mistakes.

Why had she gotten drunk? Why had she kissed Jess? Why didn't she stop after one kiss? Why was she lying in a rented hotel room's bed, with Jess lying next to her? What about Logan?

The questions that were pounding in her brain were left unanswered as she got up. Boy her hangover was bad, she thought, and man did she need a taco.

She walked around in the room, grabbing her clothes that were strewn everywhere.

Then it suddenly hit her. Rory stood there feeling weak. She carefully thought over that nights actions and sighed.

_I might be pregnant. _Rory started to shake as she mulled it over in her brain. _Pregnant. I might be pregnant? Again? But I can't be… not with Jess being the father. He'd leave again and leave her alone during her pregnancy. What would happen if her pregnancy went well and she didn't lose the child? Would she keep it?_

Rory quickly got dressed and raced outside, to an alleyway, and called her mom.

" Mom!" Rory said starting to cry.

" Rory, Hon, what's wrong angel?" Lorelai asked picking up the phone.

" Mom. Is Luke there?"

" Well…yes… he is… but…" Lorelai was caught of by Rory's frantic voice.

" Pass the phone to him and quick!" Panic sounding in her voice.

Lorelai, utterly confused and scared, started to cry, but handed the phone to a confused Luke.

" Hello?" Luke said into the phone.

" Luke. I need you to come and get me. And I need you not to take Mom with you. Please, Luke, please."

" Of course… of course I'll come."

Rory quickly gave him her surroundings and local street names.

" I'm coming, Rory," Luke said then hung up the phone. He turned and stared at a crying Lorelai for a second, gave her a hug, then pulled apart.

" I need to go pick up Rory. Everything will be ok." Luke kissed her then quickly left to pick up Rory.

……………………..

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review. There will be a lot more LOGAN. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all of you who reviewed. Thanks for waiting. Sorry it took so long, i was on vacation.

Luke drove quickly to the street Rory had told him to drive to. He stopped his jeep in front of the ally as per her request.

Just then he looked in the alley and saw a tearful Rory sitting down, head on her lap.

Luke jumped out of his jeep and ran over to where Rory sat.

" Rory! What's wrong? Why are you sitting here, crying?" Luke asked her gently.

Rory shook her head then whispered, " I can't tell you."

" Rory, you can always tell me things, or talk to me about whatever you want. If it's about your mother knowing, I promise I won't tell her," Luke looked at her solemnly.

Rory nodded slightly then looked up at him. " I did some stupid things, I regret doing, last night," Rory said in a low voice.

Luke sat down next to her. He just nodded and looked at her understandably, not prying for details.

Rory sighed then slowly wiped her face.

" I…I… sort of met with Jess last night for dinner. Then we got drunk and sort of… sort of…" Rory stuttered Luke would be furious if he knew the rest.

Luke waited for her to cave in and tell him the rest. He waited patiently.

Rory looked away. " We sort of… slept together."

Luke sighed, but said nothing. He just reached over and hugged her.

" It's okay, Rory. We all make mistakes. I got married while I was still pining for your mother. You remember?" Rory nodded.

" Well at least this is something less permanent."

Rory looked up at him with her big blue Bambi eyes. Then shook her head, looking away, bursting into tears.

Luke was at a lost of words. What did Rory mean by that? Then it suddenly hit him. She thought she was pregnant.

" Calm down, Rory. It's okay. It might be nothing. It only happened last night… so we won't be able to know for a few weeks." Rory nodded.

" Let's go home." Luke helped Rory up then led her to his jeep.

They drove to her dorm in silence.

Soon they arrived at her dorm. Rory looked over at Luke.

" Thanks for driving me home, Luke. And please, please don't tell Mom until we know for sure. I'll go to the doctor's office in two weeks."

Luke only nodded, then watched as Rory walked to her dorm room. Luke sighed.

_How could he keep this a secret from Lorelai, the love of his life? How could he look her in the face and lie to her? Maybe if he only told her partially what happened it would work. That Rory had had a bad night and needed a father-like figure to talk to. That she was okay but needed to be alone._

Luke sighed once again and decided that would be what he'd do. He looked once more in they way Rory had left in and then quickly drove to Lorelai's.

Once he arrived there, he stopped his car and walked inside her house, without knocking.

Lorelai stood in the kitchen crying. When she saw Luke she ran and flung herself in his arms.

" I was so worried, Luke. Is she okay? Is my baby okay? What happened? Where is she now?" Lorelai asked in panic.

Luke held her hand and led her to the living room. Then sat down on the couch.

" Lorelai, calm down. Rory is fine. He had a bad night and needed a father-like figure to talk to. She needed some time alone. She's at her dorm," Luke said softly, hoping that Lorelai would buy it.

He heard her take in a deep breath and then smile.

" I'm so glad she's okay. I miss her though. Tomorrow I'm going to go to her dorm room and talk to her."

Luke smiled and nodded. " I'm glad. She'll like the company then, I'm sure."

Lorelai nodded and leaned into Luke. " I'm so glad you're here, Luke. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Luke laughed softly and held her tight in his arms. _So far, so good. He just needed to keep it a secret for two weeks. Then they would all know. He could do that, no? He hoped Lorelai wouldn't be upset that he'd lied to her, when she found out the truth._

The next two weeks went by quickly. Rory attended her classes as usual and Lorelai had come over a few times to spend time with her.

Logan had been acting strangely around her. He hadn't called once in those two weeks and whenever she saw him in the halls, he'd look away. In the YDN room they worked together on their pieces, but in a very business-like way. He never smiled at her or laughed, while working.

Rory was confused. What had gotten into him? She promised herself she'd find out what was wrong with him, and make things right with him, just as soon as she found out about her being pregnant or not.

That afternoon Rory finished her studies early and went to the doctor's office. At was fairly close to her dorm, only a 10-minute drive.

Rory went in and talked to the receptionist. She told her to sit down and wait for the doctor. That he'd been ready for her in about a half hour. Rory nodded politely and sat down.

Rory had been lucky to get an appointment almost right away. Most of the time people had to wait for hours just to see a doctor, if they didn't have an appointment, since this was a one-doctor run business. The rest of the doctors were specialists.

Rory sat there, patiently waiting, until a nurse called her name. She stood up and slowly followed the nurse into a closed room. The nurse smiled as she quickly cleaned up the room. She then asked for Rory's symptoms then told her the doctor would be there in a few minutes.

A few minutes later the doctor came in. He smiled at her then looked in Rory's folder.

" So… you think you're pregnant?" The doctor asked just making sure there were no mistakes.

Rory nodded. " It's been two weeks."

The doctor nodded politely then asked her to sit on the operation table. Rory slowly climbed unto it, and then sat down.

" You'll have to take a blood test," he said politely.

Rory sat there, still, not moving at all. She only nodded. No words coming to her mind.

The doctor asked her to roll up her sleeve to about half way above her elbow. He then opened a package that had a moist towelette and rubbed a spot on her arm.

He then reached over to his small table and grabbed a sterilized needle. After inserting it into her arm he transferred her blood into a small tube.

" Okay. That's it," he said placing a bandage on the spot. " Since were not busy today, and the laboratory is close, I'll have it hand-sent right away. You'll receive a call from my secretary hopefully late tonight, if all goes well at the laboratory."

Rory nodded, " Thank you so much, Doctor. I'm so very glad that I'll know soon. I've been waiting for two weeks to know, and I must know. It's driving me crazy."

He smiled at her then led her out of the room.

That evening Rory lay in her bed. She tossed and turned, growing very impatient. She wished they'd call already.

Just then the telephone rang. Rory leaped up, of her bed and quickly answered it.

" Hello?" Rory said into the phone.

" Hello. This is Dr. Johnson's secretary. I called to give you your pregnancy test results."

Rory took a deep breath. " Oh thank you, for your promptness."

" I try to get back to people as soon as possible. Well here it goes. The blood test shows that you're pregnant. Congratulations!"

Rory inhaled sharply. She quickly thanked the secretary then hung up the phone. She was pregnant. What would she do?

I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will have Logan in it i promise. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This is a ROGAN it will all work out in the next chapter. I promise.**

Rory looked around her room. She was pregnant, with Jess' child. Oh how she didn't want this. Jess wasn't there for her. He'd leave her in a flash, if he knew.

Rory thought about Logan. She'd really blown it with him. Had he seen her with Jess? Is that why he was mad at her? Rory sighed. She had made up her mind. She was going over to Logan's dorm to find out what was wrong.

Rory looked at her watch. It was almost 10 o'clock, but she needed to talk to him. She put on her coat and walked out of her room and out into the hallway, closing the door gently behind her, as to not wake up her roommates.

She quickly walked to Logan's dorm, which was only about a 5-minute walk. She stood at his door and knocked.

There was a noise of two people talking on the other side of the door, and then the door opened. There stood Logan. Looking down at her funny.

" Can we talk, Logan?" Rory asked in a small voice.

Logan sighed deeply, looked at her, and then nodded. " Come in."

Logan stepped aside and Rory walked in. There in the common room were two guys she didn't know.

Logan closed the door and walked over to her. " These are my roomies, and best friends, Colin and Finn."

Rory smiled briefly. " Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Logan nodded and led her to his room. He sat down on his bed.

" Rory, it's really late. Are you okay?" Logan asked concerned, even though he was very mad and hurt with her.

Rory nodded. " I came over to find out what's been bothering you lately. You've been practically ignoring me."

Logan looked away. " It was a mistake, asking you out, Rory," He said plainly.

" A mistake? I thought we had fun," she said, hurt.

Logan sighed once again and shook his head. He looked into her eyes. " You really hurt me Rory. I saw you. With that guy… you're ex. I though we had something going on, then I saw you with him… it really hurt."

Rory sat down next to him. _Oh great he'd seen her with Jess. This had got to be the worst night ever. She'd found out that she was pregnant and that she had really hurt a guy that she might of have learned to really care for._

" Oh Logan," Rory whispered. " I'm so sorry. Please hear my side of the story,"Rory begged.

Logan shook his head. " Rory. There are no two sides to this. You like him still. I'll get over you soon enough. You don't have to pretend to be nice, so to spare my feelings, from being hurt even more" Logan said firmly.

" Logan, listen to me. Jess called me and asked if we could have dinner that night. He told me after that night, if I wanted, he'd leave me forever. I thought about it and agreed. I figured if I wanted him to really leave me alone I needed to do that. So we went out to diner and I sort of got drunk and we…"

Rory paused; she didn't want to hurt Logan more than she already had. If she told him the truth that she'd slept with Jess that would hurt Logan much more than if she told him only part of what happened.

" Well you know the rest," Rory merely said.

Logan sighed. Oh how he wanted to forgive her. But would she do something like that again. He didn't like the feeling he got when he saw her. He was afraid to admit it, but he was slowly falling for Rory Gilmore, even though she'd hurt him bad.

But it hadn't been her choice to kiss him. She was drunk right? So that made it better?

" I need time alone to think… and process." Logan slowly stood up and went to the door. " I'll call you… when I'm done thinking about it."

Rory nodded, as she felt tears pricking her eyes. She was pregnant and Logan was mad and hurt with her. What else could go wrong?

Rory left then walked to her dorm in tears. She quietly opened the door to avoid walking up her roommates. But as she turned on the common room's light she saw her three best friends sitting on the couch.

" What are you guys doing still awake?" Rory looked at her watch, it was nearly 11 o'clock.

" We heard you leave. We were concerned, so we stayed up," Maddie said pushing over so Rory could sit down next to her.

Rory sighed. She had wanted to tell her mom and Jess first but she really had to tell her friends the truth. It would be good to let it all out and tell someone.

She went over and sat down next to Maddie and slowly told them about her night with Jess, Logan seeing her kiss him, that she was pregnant, and that Logan said he needed time to think and process. They all gasped when she told them about her being pregnant… again.

" What are you going to do?" Louise asked softly.

" Tomorrow, I'm going to Stars Hollow and I'm going to talk with Jess. I'm sure he's staying with Luke. I'm confused. I don't know if Jess will stay, to help raise the child. I don't want to tell him, but the child is his and he needs to know the truth, right?"

The three girls nodded solemnly. " You should get some rest," Paris said and Rory nodded. She said goodnight and went to bed. She'd need her rest for tomorrow.

**Once again thanks and please remember to review. Stay with me it will be a rogan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed. Logan is coming up i promise. Please hang in there. From now on my chapters will be posted less often, school starts soon. I'll post every 5 days instead of 2. Thanks for your understanding.**

Then next morning Rory woke up feeling refreshed. She got out of bed, got dressed, ate, then quickly got into her car and took off for Stars Hollow.

Rory slowed down as she found herself in he middle of Stars Hollow. She slowly drove to Luke's Diner and parked her car. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door.

She paused for a moment. After saying what she had to, to Jess, there would be no turning back. She wouldn't be able to take her words back. She sighed and opened the door. She had to tell him.

Luke smiled at her as Rory walked in. Then his smile quickly turned into one of concern. Luke walked over to her.

" Luke, is Jess here?" Rory asked quietly, as to not raise people's attention.

Luke sighed. Even though Rory hadn't told him if she was really pregnant or not, he knew his answer. She wouldn't be asking him about Jess if he weren't a father of HER child.

" He's upstairs, and Rory…" he trailed off.

" Yeah?" Rory asked looking up at his concerned face.

" I'm here for you, no matter what Jess does or doesn't do. Always remember that."

Rory hugged him then quietly walked upstairs, to Luke's apartment. She slowly knocked on the door.

" Jess… it's me. Please open the door."

The door soon opened to show a smiling Jess standing there. He opened the door farther and motioned for her to come in. Not saying anything, just smiling, glad that she'd come.

" Jess. How… have you been?" Rory asked politely.

_Start off slow Gilmore. This is going to be as hard on him as it was on you._

" Good. I'm glad you came. I've missed you Ror," he said sitting down on the couch.

Rory only smiled politely then sat down next to him. Would he still miss her when he found out she was pregnant with HIS child? Rory sighed.

" Jess…" Rory started. How could she tell him gently that she didn't love him? That she loved Logan. That she loved Logan? Where had that come from?

" The other night… I was drunk… I shouldn't have kissed you… especially after all we've been through," she said softly.

Jess looked at her sadly. " Oh come on, Ror. I still love you and you still love me."

Rory shook her head. " I'm… in love with someone else."

Jess looked away. Rory felt sad for him. She'd hurt him bad. Now would be the perfect time to tell him about the baby, since he couldn't get much more upset.

" Jess. I'm pregnant. With your child," Rory said fast before she changed her mind.

" What?" he yelled. Apparently he could get more upset.

Rory started to cry. " I'm pregnant. I went to a doctor yesterday and received a call last night, and was told that I was pregnant."

" Man! This is the second time, Rory. This is all your fault," he blamed her.

" What? How is this my entire fault? You were drunk too."

Rory couldn't believe he was actually blaming her. She'd figured he might take it bad but blaming her… that was insane.

" You kissed me. If you hadn't done that… well you wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

" Well if you hadn't come to my dorm the other night, none of this would have started. And I'd be happy with Logan right now!"

Rory quickly covered her mouth. Logan's name wasn't supposed to have come up, but it had just slipped out. Now Jess would be even more upset.

Jess looked at her, his eyes menacing, then he quickly grabbed his coat and walked out. Rory sat there alone, afraid.

Rory moved after a few minutes. She walked downstairs, her face full of tears. She went over to Luke and hugged him, without saying a word.

Luke hugged her back. He knew what had just happened. She'd told Jess and he'd gotten upset and stormed downstairs. Luke sighed. Poor Rory.

Rory slowly pulled away. " I got to go tell, Mom," Rory mumbled.

" Do you want me to come with you?" Luke asked gently.

" No. It's okay. I need to go by myself."

Rory tried to smile, then walked out of the diner. She got in her car and drove a few blocks away to her mom's work.

She slowed down at the familiar Dragon Fly Inn. She parked her car and slowly walked up the walkway and into the inn.

Her mother was at the front desk talking to Michel. When she saw her daughter, she smiled and walked over to her.

" Rory?" Lorelai looked at her watch it was early afternoon. " Why aren't you at school?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

Rory then burst into tears. She ran off to the backyard and waited for her mother to come.

" Rory? What's wrong, Hon?" Lorelai asked, as she found her daughter next to the stables.

" I'm… I'm… pre…" Rory stumbled. She couldn't tell her mom, that she was pregnant, yet again.

" Rory, Honey, you can tell me anything," Lorelai said looking at her understandably.

Rory took a deep breath then slowly said, " I'm pregnant."

Lorelai looked at her to see if she was joking. Rory's tear-streaked face showed that she wasn't joking.

" Is… is it for sure? Did you go to the doctors?"

Rory nodded. Then looked at her mom. " I'm scared. I told Jess and he left in a terrible mood. He's very upset. I don't think he's coming back to help raise the child."

Lorelai looked at her confused. " Jess? I thought you were dating, Logan."

Rory turned a deep shade of scarlet. " I sort of had dinner with Jess one night and we got drunk, and slept together."

" I see. Does Logan know?"

" No. I mean he saw me kissing Jess, but he doesn't know I'm pregnant. I went over to see what was wrong and found out. He's upset too, not that I blame him. He says he need time to think."

" Hmm…" Lorelai murmured. She then reached over and hugged her precious daughter. " It will be okay, Angel."

Rory sobbed on Lorelai's shoulder. " I really messed up, Mom. I really hurt Logan. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

" I hope so, Ror. Let's go inside and have Sookie whip up something up for us to eat."

Rory nodded and walked inside on her mother's arm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this has taken so long to write. School started. I got sick. And my computer disk broke with all my stories on it. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner. Please wait. I will finish it.**

Rory walked through her dorm deep in thought. She knew she'd hurt Logan badly. She sighed. She wanted, needed, to make things better between them.

Rory had tried to hide her feelings about Logan. She figured she didn't want to get hurt again. But one day, some when during the time they had spent together, she'd fallen in love with him. She'd didn't no when it had happened but it was there. She realized it had happened fast, but Logan was different. He wouldn't leave her if she were carrying HIS child.

Rory suddenly realized that she needed his help. Jess had left in a fit, and she knew he wouldn't be back, to help raise the child. The child would need a father-like figure. Rory smiled as she thought of Logan being that special someone her child would need.

Rory had it settled in her mind. She needed to get Logan back. For her… and her child's sake. She knew that once he forgave her, he'd help her out with her pregnancy as if it was HIS child.

Rory slowly sat down on a park bench. She had really messed things up. She was pregnant… again. But this time she was in Yale. Yale. She'd have to take time off to raise her baby. Rory felt tears prick her eyes. She put her head in her arms and cried softly.

Logan walked through the campus, trying to understand his feelings. Was he upset or just sad? Rory had kissed her ex boyfriend, Jess. That was enough to make Logan upset, but he cared deeply for Rory.

Had she been telling the truth when she said she had been drunk that night? That it was all a huge mistake, and that she wanted to be with him, not Jess? Was she right now feeling as confused as he was?

Logan stopped suddenly when he saw Rory crying on a bench. He felt upset. Who could have hurt her that badly to make her cry like that? Logan suddenly released that if Rory had been telling the truth, it had been him who'd hurt her, by not accepting what she'd said for truth.

As much as Logan didn't want to see her cry, he didn't want to talk with her. The pain, she'd caused him was still too new. But Logan knew deep down, that they had to settle this sooner or later. He might as well get it over and done with.

Logan walked over to the park bench and sat down next to her.

" Rory. Are… are you okay?" He asked softly.

Rory jumped. She obviously hadn't heard him approach her. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked away.

" I'm fine," she muttered.

Logan sighed. He knew that she wasn't okay.

" Please tell me what's wrong?"

Rory looked at him, into his beautiful hazel eyes. Seeing the concern he had for her made her just want to tell him everything.

" I'm pregnant," she said with as much voice as she had left within her.

Logan blinked. Pregnant? Rory, his Ace, was pregnant.

" Jess?" he asked knowing she'd understand him. He just had to ask it. He had to know.

Rory nodded once shortly.

Logan felt like crying. It had hurt him deeply seeing Rory kiss Jess, but this revelation hurt him more. She'd not only kissed him, but she'd slept with him, and was now carrying his baby.

Logan tilted his head backwards taking it all in. She had been drunk right? Maybe it had been a mistake there too. The present fact was that she was pregnant, and by the looks of things, alone. Rory needed help and he planned to help her.

Logan carefully pulled her towards him for a hug. Rory tensed up when he pulled her towards him, but she slowly relaxed.

" Is Jess gone?" Logan needed to know, before letting her in.

" Yes. He left me as soon as I told him. He always does that. Gets me pregnant and then leaves."

Logan froze. He ALWAYS does that? Had Rory been pregnant before?

" Rory. What do you mean?"

Rory looked over at Logan. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to protect her and help her. But would he still want her if he knew the truth? She had to try. It was the only way this relationship would work. He had to know her past.

" I've been pregnant before," was all she said.

Logan held her tighter. Poor her. He felt so bad for her. But if she'd been pregnant before, then she must have a child. That only made sense.

If she had a child were was it? How could she go to school and still raise a child? So many questions filled Logan's mind. He'd have to ask them slowly, one at a time. Taking in the shock slowly.

" Where… where is your child?" Logan whispered softly.

Rory looked away. " I lost it a few weeks after I got pregnant."

Logan took her in his arms and hugged. " Let me take you do your dorm. You need to rest."

Rory nodded. Logan smiled at her and walked her to her dorm.

" I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" Logan asked as Rory opened her door.

Rory smiled and nodded. " Bye, Logan."

With that she walked inside and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

I had a free period today at school, so you guys are lucky for the early post. Enjoy and please don't stop reading. If you gave a problem please tell me. Thanks.

Holy Cross Baby: I'm not having Rory give up the baby, but I'm modifying it a lot so I hope you'll like it in the next few chapters.

………

9 Months Later…

Rory smiled as she looked in the mirror. She was so close to having her baby. In the past nine months Logan had been so supportive and kind. He'd been there for her everyday, through her entire pregnancy.

Jess still hadn't showed up, since she'd told him, and he hadn't called either. He had just impregnated her and took off. Thinking about that made her sad, but when she thought about Logan, she felt happy again.

Rory smiled once more in the mirror, looking at her fat stomach, then picked up the phone and called Logan. She asked him if he could come over. He told her that he'd be there in a few minutes.

Sure enough a few minutes later, Logan knocked on her door. Rory sat on the common room's couch.

To tired, and big, to move, she just muttered, " Come in. The door's unlocked."

Rory watched as the door opened and Logan walked in. He smiled as he saw her lying on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to her.

" Logan. Thanks for coming."

Logan smiled and kissed her softly.

" And thank you for being here for me. It means the world to me."

Rory leaned over and kissed Logan passionately. When they pulled apart both were speechless.

" I love you, Logan Huntzberger," she whispered in his ear.

" I love you to, Rory Gilmore," Logan said smiling, before kissing her again.

Rory slowly pulled away and took his hand in hers. Logan looked at her funny as she gently placed his hand on her huge stomach. She giggled and covered his hand with hers.

Logan's eyes nearly popped out as he felt something hit his hand from underneath.

" The baby just kicked," She laughed softly, before cuddling in Logan's arms.

Logan had been so nice to her, so understanding. He'd understood that she hadn't been ready for sex. That she wouldn't have had it, if she hadn't been drunk that night. Logan understood and hadn't pushed her.

Just then Rory felt a huge abdominal pain. She leaned forward, trying to stop herself from throwing up.

Logan looked at her concerned. " Rory, What's wrong?"

Rory straightened up, as the pain went away. " Nothing. I just had a strong pain."

" Are you alright? Do you want me to leave?"

Rory leaned into Logan's arms. " It was nothing. I'm fine now. Want to watch something on TV?"

Logan nodded, got up, and turned on the TV, before sitting back down next to her.

They spent the rest of the evening watching C-pan, and then old re-runs of The Donna Reed show.

It was about 10:00 when Logan turned off the TV. He turned to Rory, who was rubbing her stomach.

Logan got up, kissed her goodbye, and was about to leave when he heard Rory call his name.

He turned around. " Yes."

Rory held her stomach, leaning forward again, in pain.

" Logan… I've been having abdominal pains all night. I… I think I might be…" she couldn't say it. She just burst into tears.

Logan quickly walked back and held her in his arms. " It's okay," he said soothingly. " I'll stay, if you want."

Rory looked up at him with eyes filled with tears. She nodded. " Paris and the rest of my roomies are out of town for the weekend. Please don't leave me. Please."

Logan shook his head and wiped away her tears. " I won't leave you. I love you so much, Rory. I couldn't even think about leaving you now."

Rory nodded. Logan sat down next to her; grabbing a blanket from his right side, he draped it over them.

Rory snuggled into his arms. She was so scared. Was she about to have a baby? Rory shuddered.

Soon Rory feel asleep in Logan's arms. Feeling a little safer that he was with her, and she wouldn't be alone, at a time like this.

……….

Not many hours after Rory had fallen asleep, she woke up in a sweat. She turned and looked at Logan who was fast asleep next to her.

Rory yawned and realized she had to go to the bathroom. She slowly got up and started walking towards the bathroom. She felt something wet on her legs and looked down. The tops of her pants were soaked.

Rory stood there scared. She still needed to go to the bathroom… so that could only mean one thing. Her water had just broke.

Tears rolling down her face Rory quickly went into her room and changed. She grabbed her jacket and purse then walked over to Logan and woke him up.

Logan awoke to a frantic, crying Rory shaking him. Tears running down her face she looked at him. " My water broke."

Logan looked just about as scared as Rory felt. Logan nodded calmly then got up. " I'll drive."

Rory handed him the keys and quickly walked to her car, Logan following.

They drove in silence to the nearest hospital. Once they got there they walked inside and straight to the secretary.

" My… girlfriend is about to have a baby. Where do I take her?" Logan asked scared.

The secretary nodded calmly then motioned to a lady next to her.

" Mrs. Mathison will take you to the right place."

The other women nodded and quickly ushered them into a small room with a bed. The lady helped Rory lye down and then asked her a few questions.

" Well, Miss. Gilmore. You're defiantly having your baby soon. I'll be taking you into another room in a few seconds. Would you like your boyfriend present as you give birth?"

Rory blushed a cute shade of pink as she smiled at Logan, who's face was as dark as scarlet.

" If he wants… he may."

Rory loved him so much. She decided she wanted him there with her. Holding her hand, soothing her.

She'd made up her mind that she was ready, and as soon as this baby was out of her and she was feeling better she'd tell him that she was ready for sex.

Logan blushed but nodded. The nurse smiled and handed him a special coat to wear in the other room.

The nurse then wheeled Rory into another room, Logan following close behind.

………………

Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger, but I wanted it out tonight and it's 11:20pm. I'll update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for all of those who like rogans but also like lits. This is a rogan, so Jess is going to be way OOC. I apologize in advance.

……………………

Logan quickly followed the nurse into the delivery room. Logan smiled as he saw his angel getting ready to have her baby. He walked over to and held her hand as she gave birth.

Soon the cry of a baby filled the room. The nurse smiled as she held the small baby and then went to clean it up. When she came back she handed the baby to Rory.

" Congratulations, Miss. Gilmore. You have a baby daughter."

Rory smiled as she gently held her baby. She turned at smiled at Logan.

" Look at my beautiful daughter, Logan," Rory whispered.

Logan looked at the baby. She had sparkling blue eyes and semi-dark hair just like her mother. She was a beautiful baby girl.

She sighed softly. She was exhausted and very sleepy, since it was in the middle of the night.

The nurse noticed her fatigue and walked over to her and took the baby.

" What are you going to name her?" she asked.

Rory smiled, as she already knew the name she wanted to give her daughter.

" Ashley Lorelai Leigh Victoria Gilmore."

" Are you going to breast-feed her? Because if not, we can fed her, we have plenty of formula."

Rory blushed and turned to see an equally red Logan. She slowly nodded.

The nurse smiled. " I'll bring her back in about an hour. Try and get some rest."

The nurse said and left the room. Taking the baby into the room with other babies.

Logan stayed the night, sleeping in the chair next to Rory. The next morning Rory was allowed to leave since there had been no complications at all during her pregnancy.

Rory had decided to take some time off from Yale so she could raise Ashley. She was going to move back in with her mom for some time.

The next week Rory spent mostly relaxing and taking care of Ashley. Plus reading tons of books on parenting.

Logan had been an angel. He'd offered to help her pack up all her things from Yale and help her bring them to her house. After she was settled in he visited every day after his classes, to spend time with her and make sure she was feeling okay. She still was in a little pain, but the worst of it was over with.

That afternoon, after putting Ashley to sleep, Rory sat down on the couch and picked up her latest parenting book. As she started to read she held the doorbell ring. Thinking it was Logan; she went to the door and opened it.

But who she saw made her gasp, and stumble backwards. It wasn't Logan, but none other then the guy who had impregnated her. Jess.

" Jess. What… what are you doing here?" she asked stunned.

Jess smirked one of his famous Jess Mariano smirks and then walked inside. Rory slowly stepped forward and closed the door.

" Jess… why are you here?" she asked the same question again.

Jess' smile left his face. " I'm here…" Jess was cut of my Rory placing a finger on his lips.

" Come," she said softly, as she led him outback. The last thing she needed now was Ashley waking up.

Once outside Rory let go of his hand and placed her arms over her chest. Trying to hold back sudden tears, she said, " What were you saying?"

" I came to see you," was all he said before looking down at his shoes.

" Now?" Rory almost yelled. " Now? Jess, you left, and didn't come back. Until now…"

Jess looked up at her. " Well… the fact is that I'm back. I made a mistake Rory…"

Rory looked at him with pure disgust. She turned around and walked back inside, leaving Jess standing there, alone. He took a deep breath before following her inside.

As Rory walked back into her house the doorbell rang. Hoping it was someone that could make Jess leave, she opened the door, and found Logan standing there.

Rory walked into his arms, without greeting him, and held him tight. Logan felt tears wet his shirt.

_What was wrong? Why was Rory crying? _Logan held her tight then pulled away.

" Rory. What's wrong?"

But before she could answer him Jess appeared.

Logan fumed with so much anger. If that creep did anything to hurt his Ace… death was certainly a possible solution.

Rory closed the door, before standing next to Logan. Logan looked over at her then pulled her to his side.

He looked down at her lovingly, and then turned to Jess, glaring at him. " If you hurt her, I swear, your dead."

Jess flinched, " Is that a threat?" He demanded.

Logan answered without missing a blink, " Yes it is!"

" I'm allowed to see the women who gave birth to my child."

" You left, you little punk. I was the one who helped her."

Before the situation got worse, Rory spoke up.

" Jess, you need to leave."

Jess just stared at her. " No," he said plainly. " She's my child too. If you don't let me see her I will take you to court!"

Rory gasped. Her hand covered her mouth, is shock. Jess wouldn't really do that, would he? Oh how she hated him right now.

As far as she was concerned the child was hers and Logan's. He'd been the one who had been there during her pregnancy and the one who stayed at the hospital with her. Heck, he'd been there when she gave birth.

Rory had to find a way to get rid of Jess for good. Then an idea hit her. It might work, if Logan caught on.

Rory stepped away from Logan and looked at Jess. Sadly she said, " Jess. I was hoping that you wouldn't come back, so I wouldn't have to tell you this…"

Jess looked at her strangely. " Tell me what."

Rory took a deep breath, looked up at Logan, then back to Jess.

" The child isn't yours. It's Logan's and mine's."

"WHAT!" Both guys yelled at the top of their lungs.

Rory shushed them and motioned to Ashley's room.

Jess looked at a confused Logan. He seemed to be just as dazed as he was.

" Sorry Jess. But it's true," Rory turned to Logan, who looked like he were going to faint.

" I meant to tell you sooner, Logan, Honey, but I just found out yesterday."

Logan stared at her blankly. _That was impossible_, he thought. _They had never had sex. Why was Rory saying this? _Then it suddenly hit him. She wanted Jess to think the baby was his, so he'd leave them alone. A little dishonest, Logan thought, but if his girl wanted it that way, he'd comply with her wishes.

" I received the blood test from the doctor's office only yesterday. She is O, like me and like Logan, and you're A+. Sorry Jess, it was my mistake."

Jess just stared at her, suddenly very angry. " You mean you told me you were pregnant, scared me half to death, only to find out that it was HIS child. What a slut."

Rory gasped as Logan punched Jess hard in his face.

" Take that back you jerk…"

" Logan! Stop. He's not worth it." Rory quickly approached Logan and grabbed his arm.

Jess looked at both of them in disgust then took off quickly.

………………………

To be continued. I'd like to take this time to say that, ASHLEY Lorelai Leigh Victoria Gilmore was named after a good friend of mine. She is one of my best friends and has been that for almost 3 years. Thanks for being such a TOTALLY amazing friend, Ash.


	14. Chapter 14

Jess just stared at her, suddenly very angry. " You mean you told me you were pregnant, scared me half to death, only to find out that it was HIS child. What a slut."

Rory gasped as Logan punched Jess hard in his face.

" Take that back you jerk…"

" Logan! Stop. He's not worth it." Rory quickly approached Logan and grabbed his arm.

Jess looked at both of them in disgust then took off quickly.

Rory turned to Logan and hugged him tightly. " Thank you, so much, Logan. He would never have left us alone if I hadn't have said that."

Logan smiled down at her. " It's okay. I understand."

Logan held her in his arms and kissed her. Rory blushed and then sat down on the couch.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile Jess stormed out of the house. He was so mad at Rory. She'd made him panic so much for nothing.

Jess got into his beaten down car and took off. He drove onto the highway. Every time he thought of Rory lying to him, he picked up speed. He was going 100, 110, 120, not caring that his speed was getting dangerously fast.

Jess was going so fast that he didn't see the stalled car until he was too close to brake. Quickly Jess swerved into the other lane.

Passing by the stalled car, Jess peeked over for a spilt second, taking his eyes of the road. That amount of time was all it took to change his life, forever.

The last thing Jess saw was a huge truck hitting him, crushing him, then darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke ran to Lorelai's house as fast as he could. He needed her right now, at a time like this. Soon, he was standing on her doorstep. He knocked frantically.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps and then the front door opened.

" Lorelai!" Luke said running into her arms, holding her tight. Tears running down his face. He looked up at her.

" Luke… what's wrong?" Lorelai asked softly.

She quickly pulled him into her house and closed the door.

" Yesterday…Jess was in a bad car accident," Luke said looking down at his shoes.

Lorelai gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

" Is… is he alright?" Lorelai asked softly.

She hated the punk that had impregnated her daughter, twice, but he was Luke's nephew. So she tried to be nice. Plus she didn't really want to see him hurt badly.

Luke shook his head. " No. The truck hit his car hard. The accident was fatal for him."

Lorelai felt tears rolling down her face too. She stood there for a second before walking into Luke's arms.

" I'm so sorry, Luke," Lorelai paused. " How's Liz taking all this?"

Luke was about to answer her, when Rory came running out of her room.

" Luke. Is it true? Jess is dead?"

Luke looked at Rory and nodded. Rory burst into tears.

"NO!" she yelled before grabbing her purse. " I have to go out, Mom. Can you please watch Ashley?"

Lorelai nodded and watched as her daughter took off.

Rory drove quickly through Stars Hollow and onto the highway. She drove to Yale as fast as she could. She stopped her car in the parking lot, before running towards Logan's dorm.

Rory knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, still no answer. This time she pounded on the door.

" Logan! Open up!" she yelled.

The door opened. Rory ran into the person's arms, without looking at him. She felt so bad. She needed him.

When arms didn't surround her she looked up. Turning bright red, she muttered,

" You're not Logan."

The boy looked at her and smiled. " Ay, no. I'm Finn. Are you looking for Logan?"

Rory nodded still sobbing. Finn smiled once more. " He's in class still, but you can wait for him inside," Finn said before ushering her inside.

They sat down on the common room's couch. Finn turned to Rory.

" You must be, Rory," he stated. Rory nodded. " Logan should be back any minute, actually."

As if on cue Logan walked in. He was in a pretty good mood, but frowned as he saw Rory, in his dorm, crying.

" Rory?" he asked as he walked over to her. Sitting down next to her, on her other side, he asked, " What's wrong?"

Rory looked up and Logan, but only cried harder. Logan looked over to Finn. Finn nodded, understanding Logan's silent message. He quickly got up and left the dorm.

" Rory. What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

Rory nodded, taking a deep breath she started.

" Logan… Jess got into a car accident, yesterday, and died. I feel so bad. Maybe if I hadn't have lied to him, and gotten him so upset, maybe he'd still be alive," Rory sobbed into Logan's chest.

Logan held her in his arms and rubbed her back. " You telling him that, had nothing to do with the accident. Don't you dare blame yourself. Not even for a moment, Rory. It's not your fault."

Rory cried in his arms. She felt so sad. Now Jess would never know that the child had truly been his.

…………….

Sorry for the short chapter. I sort of have a writer's block. There will be a few more chapters, at least.


	15. Chapter 15

It was late at night; a few days after Rory had told Logan about Jess' accident, Rory had gone to Logan's dorm to talk with him.

" Logan. I have a huge favor to ask."

Logan smiled down at his perfect girlfriend. Every day he realized that he loved her more and more.

" Name it, Ace. I'd do anything for you," Logan said seriously, before kiss her passionately.

Rory smiled, pulling away. She took Logan's hand in hers. Logan grinned and tried to kiss her again. Rory gently pushed him away.

" Logan. This is serious."

Logan nodded and pulled back a little. Rory's face _was_ serious, almost scared. Logan wondered what could make her look so scared so fast.

" Logan. This Saturday is Jess' funeral. I need to attendant… but I really don't want to go without you. I know it's a lot to ask, but please say you'll come."

Logan didn't really want to go. He hated Jess. Not only had he left Rory twice while she was pregnant, but he's called a slut. He really hated the punk. But _his_ Rory was asking him to go, and he'd do anything to make her smile again.

" Of course I'll go, Ace."

Rory jumped into his arms and held him tight. " Thanks. I knew you'd understand."

…………..

Saturday came by fast. Rory got dressed in one of her long black dresses. She draped the shawl over her arms and went to the living room. Logan sat on the couch, waiting for her and her mother. Dressed in his black tux he looked so handsome. Rory walked over to him.

" Logan. Thanks for coming."

Logan stood up and nodded. He looked at her for a moment then turned as he saw Lorelai appear.

" Let's go," she said solemnly. " Luke's meeting us there."

The three walked in silence to the church. Everyone from Stars Hollow had showed up, even those who had hated Jess. Liz and her husband TJ were sitting in the front row crying. Luke was sitting there too, trying to comfort them.

After the ceremony everyone went there separate ways, wanting to be alone.

A few weeks after the funeral, Logan had gone to Rory's house for the evening. Lorelai had gone to Luke's for the night and Ashley was already in bed.

Rory and Logan were snuggled together on the couch. They'd just finish watching, A Walk To Remember. Rory looked up at Logan and smiled.

" I love that movie. I must have seen it a million times," Rory said dreamily.

Logan laughed. " It's pretty good. But don't start spreading that around. It would ruin my rep."

Rory smiled and kissed Logan, before standing up rather suddenly. She pulled Logan up to.

" So boyfriend," she started, smiling seductively, " Wanna sleepover?"

Logan looked at her to see if she was serious. She was. Logan grinned and then kissed her passionately. Rory pulled away slightly, gasping for breath. " Upstairs," was all she said before he claimed her lips again.

They stumbled in Lorelai's room. Logan pushed the door shut, with one hand, and then looked up at Rory. " Are you sure?" Logan asked confirming.

Rory nodded and pulled him unto the bed.

…………………….

Rory awoke to the sound of Ashley crying. Rory felt someone move next to her. First she was startled, but then smiled as she remembered what had happened earlier. Logan. How she loved him.

Rory quietly got up and walked downstairs to her bedroom. She picked up Ashley and held her to her chest, rocking her gently. She smiled down at her baby girl.

Rory heard footsteps and soon Logan appeared at her bedroom door.

" Is everything alright?" Logan leaned on the doorframe.

Rory nodded. Logan watched silently as Rory rocked Ashley in her small arms. He could tell she loved the child very much, even though the circumstances were as they were.

Rory walked over to Logan. " I think she's hungry," Rory said, her cheeks turning pink.

Logan grinned. He bent over and lightly kissed Rory's cheek. Rory giggled as she watched him leave, lightly close the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The next afternoon Rory dressed Ashley up and walked to the Dragonfly Inn. Her mother greeted Rory at the reception's desk. Lorelai hugged her daughter then grabbed her granddaughter.

" Hey, Ashley, Honey. Rory. I can take her upstairs to the room with a crib, if you want."

Rory shook her head. " Mom. Can we talk… privately?" Rory whispered.

Lorelai looked at her daughter funny but nodded. " Let's go outside. I need to check the horses."

Lorelai led the way to the stables. Rory looked around to see if there were any people around. There were none.

" Umm… Mom. I have something I need to say, but you have to promise not to get mad."

Lorelai sighed lightly but nodded.

" I sort of sleep with Logan… in your bed last night," Rory whispered. Lorelai gasped.

" I changed the sheets this morning. I'm sorry Mom… but my beds not big enough," Rory pouted.

Out of the blue Lorelai started laughing. Rory turned to her. " Your not mad?"

Lorelai shook her head, still laughing. When she finally stopped laughing, she said,

" I'm not mad. It's just funny." Lorelai hugged her daughter and smiled as she fed the horses. Relived that her mom wasn't mad, Rory helped her fed them.


	16. Chapter 16

Logan sat down on his bed. He looked around his big room and realized how empty it felt. It felt so plain, so boring without Rory there. He loved that girl so much. When he went a day without seeing her it killed him. He missed her so much.

Logan smiled to himself as he picked up the phone and dialed Rory's number.

" Hello?" came her wonderful voice on the phone.

" Hey, Ace."

" Logan! I'm so glad you called. I miss you."

" I miss you to… we haven't seen each other in forever."

Rory smiled to herself and sat down on her bed.

" Logan. It's only been two days."

" Yeah, I know. Two days is too long. Are you busy this spring break?"

" No. I'm completely free. Mom's going on vacation with Luke."

" What about Ashley? Can you find a sitter for a few days?"

" Hmm… I guess I can ask Lane to watch her. Plus I have been meaning to start her on the bottle… Sure Logan. I'll be free."

" Great. I'm going to plan the perfect weekend, for just you and me."

" Aww Logan. I love you so much."

" I love you too, Ace. I got to go now. I'm going to start planning our vacation right away. Talk to you later."

The two hung up and Logan went to his laptop. He had the perfect idea for the perfect spring break. They'd spend a weekend in Paris and go site seeing.

Two weeks later March Break started. Rory awoke to the sound of birds chirping near her window. She quickly got up as she remembered what today was. Today was the day that she and Logan were going somewhere on vacation. Logan had refused to tell her their destination.

Rory got dressed and walked out of her room. The house was empty. Her mother had left a few days ago for her trip. Rory sighed. She hoped things were going as well, for her mother, as they were for her and Logan.

After breakfast she heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and opened it. There stood Logan. Rory smiled and let him in.

" Hey, Ace," Logan said kissing her cheek.

" Hi, Logan. My bags are in my bedroom. I'll be right back."

Rory hurried to her room and grabbed her bags, then raced back to Logan. She put her bags down on the floor.

" Ashley is at Lane's already, so I'm ready to go."

Logan smiled and picked up her bags.

" Great. The limo is waiting outside."

" Limo?" Rory squeaked. She opened the door and peeked outside. Sure enough there was a pink limo with a driver waiting for them. The limo was super nice and probably could hold 8 passengers, Rory guessed. She quickly grabbed her coat and walked outside.

Logan followed her outside and closed the door. Rory leaned over and kissed him.

" Thanks, Logan. I have a feeling this is going to be the most exclusive vacation I've ever taken."

Logan smiled and watched as she locked the front door and rushed to the limo. Logan laughed softly. She was such an easy girl to please. Logan carried her bags to the limo and put them in the trunk, thinking about the weekend he had planed. It was going to be perfect.

Rory and Logan got into the limo and they took off. As they drove Rory looked around the limo. There was a small TV in one corner and a complete bar on the side.

Rory slowly pulled her eyes off the interior and turned, in her sit, to face Logan.

" Logan, when are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked softly

Logan only grinned. " Do you trust me, Ace?"

Rory nodded solemnly. " Of course I do, Logan."

" Good. We are almost at the airport."

Rory nodded and went to looking out her window.

Soon they arrived at the airport. The driver got out and walked over to Rory's door and opened it for her, then did the same for Logan's.

Logan walked over to the driver and said something that Rory couldn't hear. The man nodded, got back in the limo and took off.

" What did you say to him, Logan?" Rory asked, as Logan walked over to her.

" Not saying, Ace. It's a surprise."

Logan grabbed her hand and started walking away.

" What about our luggage?"

Logan sighed a soft sigh. He'd have to tell her some of his plans for their trip or she wouldn't let it go.

" I'm having the limo flown over to our destination. Frank, the driver, is going to take care of our luggage."

Rory gasped. " Logan. That must be costing a fortune."

" Nothing is too much for my Ace," Logan said seriously and then reached down and kissed her passionately.

Rory snuggled into his arm as they walked off. The two walked inside and passed the check-in line.

" Umm… Logan we just missed the line up," Rory said stopping.

Logan shook his head. " We have a special line up," Logan said laughing lightly.

Rory looked at him strangely but followed him. He led her to the back of the airport and outside. Then he stopped in front of a small jet.

" Here is our ride, Ace."

" A jet? Oh Logan, this is just too cool."

Rory looked at the jet. It was the biggest and most fancy jet she'd ever seen. Logan grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. Even though the jet was just for them, it still had a lot of seats.

" Make yourself comfortable, Ace. I'll be right back."

Rory nodded and went to sit down. Soon Logan appeared from the front of the jet, where the pilot was, and sat down next to her.

" Are you hungry yet?" Logan asked Rory.

Rory nodded. " I'm starved."

Logan nodded and pressed a button next to his seat. Soon a lady come and asked then what they wanted to eat.

Rory didn't know what she could order. She'd never been on a plane or jet before. Did they make whatever you wanted or were there menus?

Logan smiled at Rory's confused expression. He smiled at the lady and said,

" We'll start off with a pizza."

The lady nodded and left. Logan smiled at Rory. " They'll make you whatever you want, Ace, no questions asked. I've already paid for everything, so order whatever you want."

Rory smiled and hugged Logan. She knew this would be the perfect trip.


	17. Chapter 17

Logan grabbed Rory's hand as they walked off the plane. Logan smiled down at Rory.

" Have any idea where we are?" he asked her softly.

Rory frowned and shook her head. " Logan, please tell me where we are," Rory begged.

Logan smiled. " You'll know in a few minutes," Logan said leading her towards there limo, and Frank.

The two got in and they silently drove out of the airport. They drove only a few blocks when Rory gasped.

" Is… is that the Eiffel Tower? Oh my gosh, it is!" Rory screeched and hugged Logan. " Oh, Logan. This is so amazing."

Rory jumped out of the limo as it stopped near the Eiffel Tower. Logan quickly followed her outside.

Rory hugged Logan as they started at it, peacefully taking it all in. Rory yawned and placed her head on Logan's shoulder.

Logan looked down at her. " Ace. You look tired. Lets call it a night and go to our hotel room."

Rory nodded and slowly walked back to the limo, Logan following her.

Soon they reached the hotel. Logan turned to look at Rory, only to find her asleep. Logan smiled at her; she looked so cute when she was sleeping.

Logan quietly got out of the limo and went to her side. He opened the limo door and picked up her. She stirred slightly in his arms, but remained asleep.

They walked the short distance to the hotel in silence. There was a slight breeze and Logan hoped that Rory it wouldn't wake her up.

Logan walked inside, still holding Rory in his arms, and turned to Frank, who'd followed them inside.

" You have our hotel key right?" Logan asked softly so not to wake Rory up.

Frank nodded and handed Logan the hotel key. " Room 246. I'll check us in, Sir, and then I'll bring your bags up."

Logan nodded and walked away, stopping at the elevator door. The elevator soon came and they went inside. Once on the second floor Logan looked around for their room.

This must be a pretty ritzy hotel. I mean I know it cost a lot, but plush flooring. Wow! I hope Rory really enjoys herself. This has to be the perfect weekend. 

Logan finally found their room and opened the door. He quickly walked to the bed and laid Rory down, then covered her with the blankets. Logan smiled at her for a moment before taking off his pants and shirt, and climbing in next to her.

The next morning Rory woke up to find Logan lying next to her. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

" Good morning, Ace. Sleep well?"

Rory nodded and snuggled up to him. " Can we get room service? I really want to stay in bed for a bit longer."

Logan smiled and kissed her gently before nodding. " Room service it is."

After brunch the two got dressed. Logan sat on the bed as he waited for Rory to finish getting ready.

Rory peeked her head out of the bathroom. " So, what do you have planned for us today?" Rory asked as she disappeared again into the bathroom.

" Well I was thinking a bit for site seeing, and then we'd hit the mall. I figured you'd want to get some souvenirs for your Mom, Luke and Lane."

Rory came out of the bathroom smiling. " That sounds perfect Logan."

She walked over to him and kissed him. " This is the perfect weekend ever!"

Rory and Logan walked out of their apartment and got into their limo. Frank their driver was already there and ready to go.

First they drove to Louvre art museum, to see the famous Mona Lisa, and then they went to see the Notre Dame cathedral. After that they drove to a mall and got some cute Eiffel Tower souvenirs.

" Logan. I'm getting hungry," Rory said once in the car again. Logan smiled.

" I'm already one step ahead of you, Ace. We are heading towards this really nice restaurant, or so I'm told. We'll be there in five minutes."

Rory nodded and placed her head on Logan's shoulder. They drove the remainder of the trip to the restaurant in silence.

After dinner Logan took Rory's hand and walked outside. " Lets go for a short walk, Ace."

" Okay," Rory said as they walked off.

They walked a short distance before Logan stopped. He motioned for Rory to sit down on the park bench. But he didn't sit down next to her. He just stood staring at her.

Rory sat down on the park bench. She shivered slightly at the cool breeze. She looked up at Logan. _What was with him? Why was he acting so nervous?_

" Logan, is everything alright?" she asked softly.

Logan nodded and turned his head to look at her. " I've been doing a lot of thinking, Rory," he started slowly.

" Rory?" she mumbled. Logan never called her by her real name. This must be something either very important or very serious.

" I love you so much, Rory," Logan said seriously. He needed her to know that before he continued.

Rory got up and hugged him. " I love you too, Logan. But what is this really about?"

Logan looked at her, scared. What if she thought his idea was stupid? Would it damage their relationship? He knew he had to try, or he'd always wonder 'what if'.

" I've been thinking that we should get married. Ashley needs to grow up with a mother and a father. I could be a great father, Rory. I'd always be there for you. Plus I only have one year left at Yale, after this year. I could get a part time job and help support you now, and then after Yale, I could a full time job. It would work out perfectly."

Rory looked at him, to see if he was serious. He was. Rory blinked at him. He wanted to marry her? Did she want this? Rory thought for a moment. Of course she did! She loved Logan, with all her heart. And Ashley did need a father too.

Logan looked at Rory. She wasn't answering him. She looked scared, unsure. Logan held her hand and knelt down on one knee.

" Rory Leigh Gilmore. Will you marry me?"

Rory and jumped into his arms. " Of course Logan. Of course I will!" she hugged him tight.

Logan smiled and kissed her, before getting up. " I told you this would be the perfect weekend."

Rory nodded as they walked back toward their limo.

_AN: This is NOT the last chapter. There will be at least one or two more. I'm thinking more on the lines of two more. So review and get me in the mood to write quickly._


	18. Chapter 18

Rory yawned as she stretched her arms. She smiled as she looked at Logan next to her. They were getting married. That scared her a bit, but not nearly as much as when she found out that she was pregnant.

She had been through that and came out okay, so she was sure this would be a good thing for her. She loved Logan, and he loved her. She felt relieved that she wasn't going to have to be alone during the tough years of motherhood.

Rory quietly got out of bed and got ready for their last day in Paris. Then next morning they were leaving bright and early.

Logan turned in bed as he heard Rory moving around. He got up and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. Rory giggled and kissed him softly.

" Good morning, Ace," he said kissing her cheek.

" Good morning, Logan."

" Get ready quick, Ace. We got a lot to do today, as it is our last day here."

Rory nodded. " Where are we going today?"

Logan grinned and said " Disneyland."

Rory looked up at him, and then starting jumping up and down.

" I've always wanted to go there, but we never had enough money to go. Oh Logan, this day is going to be so much fun."

Rory kissed him once more, before hurrying into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

A few hours later the two were dressed, fed, and at Disneyland. Rory's eagerness kept on growing, every step they took.

" Look," Rory said pointing, " There is Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and there is Mickey Mouse. Oh Logan this is too wonderful."

" Nothing is too wonderful, for my Ace."

Rory blushed. " Can we go on some rides first?"

Logan nodded. " Sure. Lets go."

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and led her to some rides. Many rides later Logan and Rory headed to the restaurants for some lunch.

Logan walked inside the small, but quaint restaurant, and sat down at a window seat. Soon the waitress came and asked for their order.

" Riding rides sure makes one hungry," Rory said as she made her long order. Logan smiled, and then ordered his food. The waitress wrote down their orders and then walked off.

Logan reached across the table and took Rory's hand in his.

" I'm really happy that you came with me. It wouldn't be half the fun without you."

Rory blushed. " Thanks," she whispered, staring at his eyes.

" I'm also thrilled that you said yes to my proposal. Nothing could have made me happier than that."

Rory giggled and turned her gaze away from him. Their food soon came and they ate peacefully, staring into each other's eyes.

After lunch Rory and Logan went back outside. Rory raced to the "Mad Tea Party" line. Logan followed close behind. He vowed to ride any ride his Ace wanted, no matter how embarrassing it was.

The line up for that particular ride was a long one. It would be at least an hour's wait. Logan sighed as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He slowly turned around to find Colin and Finn behind him, with two girls he didn't recognize.

" Colin! Finn! What are you two doing here?"

Rory turned around to see who Logan was talking to. She smiled as she greeted them.

" I'm Rory Gilmore, Logan's fiancée," she said extending her hand. The two boys stared, in shock, at Logan.

" Is that true, Mate?" Finn asked staring at Rory. He knew Logan loved this girl, but marriage. Just the thought of it made him queasy. But if Logan was happy with his decision so was he.

Logan nodded, his face radiantly happy. " I asked her last night and she said yes. We're getting married!"

Colin and Finn grinned at their lovesick friend, but congratulated him. Colin and Finn's dates rolled their eyes, obviously not happy to have been ignored so easily.

The blonde girl smiled and introduced her and her friend.

" Congratulations, Rory. I'm Lisa, and this is my friend Josie," Lisa nodded her head towards her brunette friend.

Rory shook their hands, but stepped back as she received private glares from Josie. Rory tried not to take it personally and tried to make some small talk.

" Lisa. I've never seen you before? Do you live in Hartford?"

Lisa nodded. " This year, I transferred from Harvard, to Yale, and might I say I much prefer Yale. Me and Finn met there, and we've been going out ever since," Lisa giggled.

Rory smiled genuinely. " How long has that been?" she asked, curious.

" Almost a year," Lisa said, beaming like crazy.

" Wow," Rory said, as the line finally moved considerably.

" Josie," Rory started, not wanting to leave her out of the conversation. " Do you go to Yale?"

Josie glared at her and nodded. The boys' head's where turned forward toward the front of the line, but Rory couldn't help but hear the soft " duh " Josie uttered rudely.

Rory smiled nonetheless and turned around. What was with this Josie? Why was she so cranky and mean? Rory let it roll off her shoulders and waited for the line to move again. She wanted to enjoy this day to its fullest.

Soon the group of friends got in and were having a blast on the teacups. Rory held onto Logan's arm as they twirled around and around.

About seven o'clock, the group got hungry and decided to leave and go to a bar. They all piled into the limo and drove to the nearest bar.

Once inside Logan ordered a round of martinis and some buffalo wings and then they sat down at a small table. Josie downed her drink and motioned for Colin.

" Lets dance." Without letting Colin have time to protest, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the dance floor. Logan and Finn excused themselves and went to the men's room.

Rory turned to Lisa. " I'm so happy we met up with you."

Lisa smiled. " Yeah. Sorry about Josie. She… just… well lets just say she hates your guts."

"Why?" Rory asked taking a sip of her martini.

Lisa sighed and looked around. Josie was still out dancing. Lisa leaned farther in.

" She's had a major thing for Logan Huntzberger, since she started Yale. She tried talking to him once, but he brushed her off, saying she wasn't his type. Now that you're engaged to him, she's really jealous. Its nothing personal."

Rory nodded and smiled back. " Thanks for telling me that. I thought I'd said something wrong."

Lisa laughed softly and watched as Logan and Finn walked down the hall and sat down next to them.

A few minutes later, Logan got up and took Rory's hand.

" Wanna dance, Ace."

Rory nodded and got up, letting Logan led her to the dance floor. She leaned into him as the music changed from a fast song to a slow one.

Rory smiled as she sighed a peaceful sigh. Her life was finally turning out real nicely. Logan was perfect for her.

_AN: The name Lisa, is in honor of my friend and pen pal Lisa. Sorry it took so long to get your name in the story lol. Lisa you rock and are the best fan over lol._


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This chapter is a little shorter, still i'm posting faster then usual. Hope you like it. Please remember to review. :)**

The next morning Rory and Logan got up really early and started getting ready to leave. They finished packing and went outside to wait for Frank.

Frank was out getting their breakfast and would be delayed a few minutes. Rory shivered in the cool morning breeze. Logan must have seen her shiver because he took of his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Rory smiled up at him appreciatively.

" Logan," Rory said, cuddling in his embrace. " Tomorrow, my mom is getting back from her trip. Can we tell everyone then? And maybe have a party or something?"

Logan grinned. " Sure. Actually, my parents are out of town this month, and Honor is living at her Josh's house. So we can have the party there."

Rory hugged Logan tightly. " Thanks, Logan. You're the best."

Logan smiled as their limo came up to the curb. He grabbed their luggage and carried it to the trunk. He then closed it and followed Rory into the limo.

" To the airport, Frank," Logan said closing the door. Frank nodded and took off.

The ride to the airport was silent. Logan and Rory were both sad to be leaving Paris. Logan turned to Rory once at the airport.

" Maybe we can come back again next year. Would you like that?"

Rory smiled and nodded her head. The two got out and walked over to Frank's door. Logan leaned forward and told Frank to bring their luggage back home, with the limo. Frank assured them that he would, before taking off.

Logan and Rory walked to their jet and got on. Rory, leading the way, chose a seat in the back and sat down. Logan smiled at her and then sat down. He then called the waitress over and they ordered some snacks.

Rory sat there wondering about many things. _How would Mom take the news? Would she be upset with her? No. She'd be happy for her. Mom knew that Logan loved her and that she loved him. She just wished that everything would be all right for Mom and Luke. _

**At the same time in St. Michelle: **

Lorelai turned in her bed and stared at the man next to her. The man she loved so very much. She wondered, as she stared at him, if things were ever going to progress between them. She was beginning to think of marriage and having another baby. But did Luke want that?

Lorelai sighed and turned slightly in the bed. She turned on her other side, her back towards Luke. She gasped softly as two arms surrounded her.

" Good morning, Lorelai," Luke's voice filled the room. Lorelai rolled back over into his arms.

" Good morning, Luke." Lorelai smiled as Luke reached over and kissed her. Maybe it wasn't marriage yet, but she wanted to make the most out of her days with Luke.

" We got to be leaving tonight, don't we?" She asked even though she knew the answer. Luke nodded.

" We should come back next year."

Lorelai nodded. " But… we still have today to have fun, right?"

Luke nodded. " I have our last day planned out perfectly."

Lorelai smiled as she got out of bed and went to the bathroom, to get ready for their day.

Their last day together at St. Michelle, was too perfect for words. They'd gone and done a little more sites seeing, and then went souvenir shopping. Lorelai smiled to herself as she recalled their day. After that they'd gone out for supper.

Luke grabbed her hand as they walked down the street, heading towards their hotel. They were just a few blocks away, when Luke made a sharp turn into a deserted park.

Lorelai followed curiously and sat down on a park bench. Luke sat down next to her. He held her hand up and kissed it.

" Lorelai. We've known each other for a really long time, right?" Lorelai nodded wondering what had gotten into him.

" I've loved you since the day you came into my Diner and demanded coffee. That day, the most special day of my life, you gave me a piece of paper with my horoscope, telling me that one-day it would bring me good luck. You were right! It took eight years, but it finally brought me luck."

Luke stood up and moved in front of her. Her hands still in his, he bent down on one knee. He smiled at her and then softly dropped her hand. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

" Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?"

He asked as he opened the box, to show a large diamond ring.

Lorelai looked at him, shocked. He wanted to marry her? Just what she'd been thinking about this morning.

Lorelai smiled brightly and nodded her head. " Of course I'll marry you, Luke. I love you so much."

Luke smiled and placed the ring on her wedding finger, and then kissed her passionately.

**The next morning in Stars Hollow:**

Rory smiled as she sat up in bed. She stared at the large room. Logan and her had returned late last night, and since they were going to be planning their engagement party, they had gone to his house.

Rory smiled as she quietly got up, to inspect the house. She quickly put on her robe and walked downstairs. The house was humongous. It had three floors, and had a ball dancing type room.

That would be perfect for their engagement party, Rory thought. She would have the party there, it was decided. After they ate, all the couples could dance. Rory sighed happily, and then realized how short notice it would be. Maybe instead of surprising her mother with a party, she could just tell her, and all her friends individually and then invite them to the party, which could be in a week.

Rory nodded to herself and walked towards the kitchen, extremely hungry.

**AN: There should be about 3 more chapters. :) Maybe a few more, getting some ideas for things before the wedding. Hope you liked it, and please remember to review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'd like to thank a certain friend of mine, Eva, for all her help, and for inspiring me to write better. Thanks girl, YOU ROCK!**

Rory walked around the small store that she and Logan were in. It was small, but supposedly the best ring store in the state. Logan had insisted that they go top quality.

Rory smiled to herself, as she looked at all the diamond rings. There were all so expensive. But Logan had been certain about buying her whatever ring she wanted, so she finally chose one.

It was a beautiful 24-carat gold ring, with a small cluster of diamonds. It was gorgeous. Rory smiled as Logan paid for it, and they walked out hand in hand. Once outside, Logan reached into the jewelry bag and pulled out the ring. He gently placed it on her wedding finger and smiled.

" Your finally all mine, Ace," he whispered in her ear, making her blush. She hugged him tight, before continuing towards his car.

The next week passed by incredibly fast for Rory. She'd been planning her and Logan's engagement party. She'd invited all her friends from Stars Hollow, plus a few friends from Yale, and of course Logan's friends. All of them said that they could come and promised to keep her engagement a secret from her mother and Luke. Rory wanted to surprise them. She'd just told them to both come over that night.

The next night at around 7pm, the doorbell rang. Rory rushed towards the door. Their first guest/s were here for their party. Rory hoped that it was her mom and Luke. She really wanted to tell them her big news before the party started. She'd told all her other guests to come at 7:30, but sometimes people were early.

Rory walked to the door and opened it, to find Luke and Lorelai standing there. Rory smiled and opened the door wider.

" Hi Mom. Luke. Come inside," Rory said moving aside. Her mother and Luke walked inside and Rory closed the door.

Just then Logan appeared at her side, taking her hand. That was when Lorelai saw it, a huge, beautiful ring on her daughter's wedding finger.

Rory watched as her mother's eyes bulged. What was wrong? Then Rory realized it. Her mother must have seen her ring. Rory smiled at her, then her eye caught something. She looked down at her mother's hand and saw an engagement ring. Rory just stared. Her mom was engaged too? This was just too cool.

Both women just stared for a moment before dropping their fiancés hands and running the short distance to each other. They both grabbed each other's hands and started jumping up and down.

" Your…" they both said at the same time, producing laughter. Rory led her mom towards the living room, wanting to talk about all the details.

Luke and Logan just stared at their fiancées, before shrugging and following them.

As the two talked, the rest of their guest arrived. All their closest friends were there. Rory and Lorelai decided they would talk later, and they all went to greet their guests.

Lorelai and Luke were getting their drinks when something caught Lorelai's eye, making her choke on her martini. Christopher. She barely saw him anymore, and seeing him made her feel angry, angry that he'd come.

Lorelai gently shook her head. She knew Rory sometimes talked with her dad. Like at Christmas and stuff. Even though the two weren't close Lorelai should have realized that Rory would want him here at this special time.

How much she wanted to just avoid him. She knew that he'd just cause problems with her and Luke. Lorelai looked up at Luke, and smiled a weak smile. He apparently didn't realize how much she was shakily, inside and out.

Lorelai's breath caught in her throat, as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She twirled around to see Christopher standing next to her. Turning quickly back around, at his touch, she lost her balance; she fell ungracefully backwards in his arms…

**AN: To be CONTINUED. I know it's a little short, but I wanted you guys to have something to read over the weekend. The next chapter might be up soon, since I have a four-day weekend. Enjoy and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: This is a short chapter, because its the FINAL chapter. Enjoy. Please review.**_

_Lorelai's breath caught in her throat, as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She twirled around to see Christopher standing next to her. Turning quickly back around, at his touch, she lost her balance; she fell ungracefully backwards in his arms…_

Lorelai looked up at him from up position in his arms. He was smiling down at her. Lorelai just blinked. Where had Luke been? Why hadn't he caught her?

Lorelai quickly jumped out of his arms and retreated to Luke's side. He looked at her smiling, and thanked the man for catching her.

Lorelai shuddered, he obviously didn't know who Chris was. She blinked again and then looked away. She was about to leave, when she saw Chris extend his hand. Luke shook it.

" I'm Christopher… Christopher Hayden," when Luke just nodded politely Chris continued. " I'm Rory's dad."

With that statement Luke dropped his hand. He'd never actually met the man, but on several occasions he'd heard Lorelai talk about him. He'd broken her heart several times. Luke wanted to kill the man.

Luke stared straight at him, glaring. " I'm Lorelai's fiancé, Luke."

He watched as Chris' face dropped and he turned to face Lorelai. " Lore. You're engaged?"

Lorelai nodded and then smiled. " I'm engaged to Luke. The man I love most in this world," Lorelai said hoping he'd get the message and leave them alone.

" I'm happy for you, Lore," Chris said, not actually meaning it.

Lorelai smiled politely and turned to walk away. Luke glared at Chris, before following her.

Rory watched as her mom and Luke talked with her dad. She shuddered. She felt so bad about inviting him. She seriously didn't think he'd cause trouble.

Rory grabbed Logan's arm and walked over to her mom.

" Oh, Mom. I'm so sorry. I didn't think he'd cause trouble."

Lorelai saw that her daughter was close to tears, so she smiled and hugged her. " Its all okay. He didn't actually cause any problems. We walked away before he could."

Rory smiled and then walked back into Logan's arms.

" Where's Ashley?" Lorelai asked.

" She's upstairs in bed."

Lorelai nodded and walked away, to enjoy the rest of the party.

The next afternoon, Rory had planned to spend the day with her mom. They were planning on meeting at Logan's and were going to head out to the mall.

" Hey, Rore," Lorelai said, walking into the house.

" Hey, Mom. Lets get going." Rory grabbed her coat and walked out. Lorelai followed close behind.

The two took the limo to the mall, and then headed to a small café to talk. They sat down by the window and ordered a coffee each.

" Hey, Mom. I was wondering. Would you like to have a combined wedding? I think it would be fun. We could also save money that way, and all our friends will already be there."

Lorelai stared at her daughter to see if she was serious. She was. Lorelai nodded, smiling radiantly.

" Oh, Rory. That would be perfect and so much fun. I know Luke won't mind, but do you think Logan will?"

" I'm sure he won't."

The two giggled and started planning their wedding.

**Two Weeks Later:**

Rory was going crazy. She felt so nervous. In just a few minutes she'd be getting married, her mom too.

Just that moment Lorelai walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" It's time. Lets go get married!" Lorelai giggled. Rory nodded and the two left the room.

They watched as the flower girl, and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. One of Lane's cousin's daughters was the flower girl, and Lane and Sookie were the bridesmaids.

It was now their turn. Lorelai nodded at Rory and they walked down the aisle. Without a doubt both girls knew that this would be the best day in their new lives.

**THE END**

**That's all. I hoped you liked it. Thanks for all you reviewers.**


End file.
